


Stitches

by Killer_Rabbit_of_Caerbannog



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Ficlet, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Rabbit_of_Caerbannog/pseuds/Killer_Rabbit_of_Caerbannog
Summary: Little ficlet set sometime after 4x15.Jim's stitches are ripped, he's bleeding out in his limo, and Oswald can't help pulling Jim apart.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally cross post ficlets, but the world needs more Gobblepot nastiness.

Jim’s bleeding out in the back of Oswald’s limousine. It’s vinyl of course, Oswald’s not an _idiot_ to risk ruining leather seats, but the image Jim makes on them is still lovely. He half wishes there was proper lighting in the car just so he can see how the red stands out against the black of the car seat. In the darkness, the blood is colourless, slick like oil against the fabric. He peels back Jim’s shirt, heavy with blood, and Oswald idly imagines it is skin he’s peeling away, uncovering every layer until Jim is exposed before him. Not that Jim could ever keep secrets from him, not really. The flesh around the gunshot wound is swollen, hot to the touch, the black of the stitches stark against the bruised purple of Jim’s flesh.

Oswald sighs, plucking the stitches like cello strings, listening to the sweet music each touch of his fingers draws from Jim. “You’ve not been taking care of this wound, Jim. A little antiseptic hurt no one.”

“I’ll let the guys know next time when they ‘send me a message’ to watch the stitches,” Jim spits, but he’s half-slumped against Oswald’s shoulder, breath shuddering against his neck. His protests are by rote at this point.

Pinching the black threads between his fingers, Oswald pulls as Jim smothers a scream into Oswald’s neck. The wound gapes open, fresh blood spilling from Jim’s flesh like wine. Winding the broken stitches around his fingers, Oswald idly licks at the blood from his gloves, humming when he finds a meaty chunk still attached to the thread.

“But James,” he murmurs, “After all the help I’ve offered you, all I gave you after you betrayed me, for you to tear these extra special stitches I so generously gifted you…”

He twists Jim’s head around, bites at his lips until blood dribbles down his chin. Even through the pain, Jim is shockingly obedient, mouth softening as Oz greedily sucks the blood from his busted lip, fingers worming into the wound.

“That mafia bitch split you open how many times?” Oswald twists his fingers in the tight heat of Jim’s belly, feels the remaining stitches tear open as Jim sobs into his mouth, nails scrabbling desperately against Oswald’s neck. “And when I put you back together again, you let her back in to tear you open. Tear us apart.” Oswald yanks, new flesh shredding like a wet paper towel beneath his hands as the last of the stitches come free.

It’s testimony to just how high Jim’s pain threshold is that he’s still conscious as Oswald delicately plucks the skin and gristle from his cuffs, his poor detective’s ragged breaths dampening Oswald’s skin. He almost feels bad, hurting Jim like this, especially when Jim licks desperately at his skin, teeth scraping too hard over the tendons of his neck. But the dark stitches remind him. His detective daring to run to that dirty little bitch behind his back, throwing everything he offered back in his face. He’s tempted to rub salt water into Jim’s wounds, tear away the flesh until Jim’s scarred and broken, forever marked. Forever his. But he wants his detective, his Jim, to still move, still work. They still have to prove to the city how dangerous the two of them can be as one, united together in all things.

Jim came back to him in the end, and that’s the only reason Oswald gave him a second chance. It’s the only reason he didn’t cut off Jim’s feet at the ankles, didn’t crush the bones in his hands until the skin blackened and rotted until he was utterly helpless, no use left to him but as a soft mouth and warm holes. Plus, Oswald can admit that he wants Jim hale and whole when he destroys everyone who crossed him and retakes his city again. He wants Jim to be his by choice when he poisons all the rats still clamouring for his throne, dreaming of that beautiful future where he can freely kiss that wanting mouth before he sweetly feeds Jim the Queen of the Narrows’ heart.

The blood is oozing weakly now, Jim smothering whimpers into Oswald’s shirt by the time they arrive at the mansion. His face is alarmingly pale, blood pooling around Oswald’s oxford shoes. Oswald presses a quick kiss to Jim’s slack mouth, wondering if he is still conscious enough to swallow a cocktail of drugs or if he’ll have to wriggle a needle underneath Jim’s flesh and pump him full of sedatives until he couldn’t tell up from down. Decisions, decisions. Jim whimpers as Oswald kicks the car door open, Mr. Penn’s expression blanching at the sight of Jim split open, the sunlight catching on the slick of his exposed innards.

Oswald idly strokes Jim’s sweaty hair back. “Get the doctor. Poor James needs new stitches.”

Mr. Penn stammers, face green as Oswald dips his fingers into Jim’s belly one last time and holds out the broken stitches, rubbing them until the blood disappears enough to show the shiny strands beneath. “This time, I think we’ll make the stitches out of silk. The young Miss Falcone’s hair proved too delicate to hold my dear Jim together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oswald kept his step-mother's decapitated head, and yet he never did anything to Sofia? Ludicrous, he was definitely doing no-no stuff. Also, I don't think sutures were ever made with human hair and they used animal hair instead, but to be honest I don't think Oswald would care.


End file.
